Dean's Daughter
by Her POV
Summary: Emma Lucas never knew her father. When she was a little girl she would often ask her mother about the man she never met but her mother always changed the subject. Now Emma's mom is gone and she has no choice but to contact the man who doesn't even know she exists.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey thank you so much for reading chapter 1 of Dean's Daughter. Hopefully over time the chapters will get longer and my writing will get better. Feel free to give me any writing corrections or ways to make my story better. Thank you so much. Ily.

I was looking at myself in the mirror of a dressing room. The dress my mother told me to try on was to big on me, that wasn't much of a shock I'm so skinny barely anything fits on me right. I don't starve myself or anything I'm just naturally stick thin and no matter how much I eat I never put on any weight. My friends always tell me that I'm so lucky to be this skinny and that I should be happy that I could eat anything I want without gaining body mass. But I have no figure at all, unlike my curvy, gorgeous friends.

I know my mom will want to see me in this god awful pink dress that has way to many rhinestones so I slowly open the door that my mother is standing behind. One of my hands is holding the door open and the other is holding the dress up so I don't flash everybody. I take a step forward before looking at my mom she looks at me and gasps, I think I see tears in her eyes but I can't be sure.

"I love it, I love it so much you look so pretty! I mean we will have to get it altered so its your size, but I think this is the one." She is practically squealing in the middle of the busy, overpriced store. She motions me to turn around so she can see the back so I do a quick 360.

How the hell am I suppose to tell her that I hate this dress more than any of the other dresses I've tried on today. God who would think prom dress shopping could be so difficult.

"Mom, I-" I'm cut off by the annoying sales woman who has been handing me dresses all day.

"Wow, isn't that dress just beautiful on her?" The lady says to my mother with the most fake smile I have ever seen. She doesn't give her any time to respond before she says "I just love that color on her."

"Actually I'm not to sure about the color. I'm not really a fan of pink. Does the dress come in any other colors?" I might hate this dress but at this point I'm so done with shopping I will take anything that isn't pink.

"Funny you should ask, we just got a new shipment of dresses in this same style today. Would you be interested in Royal blue or black?" The woman says in a soft voice. I look over to my mother who already knows what my answer is going to be. She just shrugs her shoulders so I look back to the sales woman and say that black would be perfect.

We buy the overly priced black dress and get into our car. I smile because I know I wont have to put on another dress for a while. I can wear what I like to wear, jeans and band shirts. I have never been much of a girly girl, I never imagined my wedding, played with dolls or liked to play dress up unlike just about every girl I go to school with. I've always rather be reading in my bedroom. Or watching a horror movie on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn.

When my mom and I get to our house I run up to stairs to my tiny bedroom. Even though it's small I love it, the dark red walls that have almost entirely been covered by posters of my favorite bands and televisions shows and pictures of me with my friends. The pain grey comforter that lays over my bed and the small desk that holds my out dated but much loved laptop. I leaped onto my bed and rolled around so I was laying on my back. I took my phone out of my pocket and put on the song hallelujah by Panic! at the Disco. I turned up the volume all the way and curled up in a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reading chapter 1. Hopefully I will be posting a chapter every few days.

When I was deep in my thoughts I heard my door open so I sat up. I dont know how long I was laying in that postion because when I looked up my mom was wearing a nice violet dress and black heels. Her hair was up in a way I've never seen it before and she was wearing more make up than she normally wears. This had to have taken her at least an hour and I couldn't remember her and me having made any plans that would envolve me looking that nice.

"Emma, I need to tell you something." was all she said. She looked nervous for some reason. When I said nothing she continued, "I have a date tonight."

"A date?" My mother has never in the 17 years of my life gone on a date.

she nodded. Unable to think of anything to say I stupidly said, "What about Dad?"

"Em, honey you know I haven't seen your father since well, before you were born. He didn't even know I was pregnant with you the last time I saw him." my father was a rough subject whenever I asked about him as a child she would change the subject. Eventually I stopped asking why everyone except me had a dad. I never really thought about my mother dating. We've never discussed it, I have never imagined her with anyone, I figured it would just always be us against the world.

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, I was a little nervous to hear your thoughts about it though." She was sitting on the edge of my bed now. "Are you okay with this?" she asked. "Because I could cancel if you want me to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable with all of this."

"Honestly I'm fine, just a little surprised." I said without hesitation. "When is your date going to be here?"

"Any second now." Just as she said that we heard the doorbell. "Well I will be home in a few hours." And with that she was out of my room down the stairs and out the door. I stayed in my room and watched her dates car drove away and out of sight before heading back to my warm bed.

—-

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again the sun was shining through my window. I slide out of my bed without bothering to check my phone and slip out of my room to see if my mom is awake yet. It's Saturday and every Saturday morning when I go downstairs there is chocolate chip pancakes waiting for me on the kitchen table. I go downstairs and don't hear anything coming from the kitchen. Sure enough the kitchen is untouched. She must have slept in today. I go back up the white carpeted staircase and walk into my mom's bedroom. I expect to see her sleeping but she isn't there I go to the other side of her bedroom where here bathroom is. I knock but there is still no response.

"MOM," I wait for a second but there is no answer "MOTHER!" Still nothing. I run to my room and check my phone to see if she called me at all. I see that there is a voicemail from her so I click it and hold the phone to my ear.

"Emma, Em I need you to listen to me carefully." I can tell she was trying to speak calmly and there was no humor in her voice at all. "Emma there is a box at the back of my closet, it has information about your father. You need to go to your dad honey, He will keep you safe. I thought we would be safe but, they found us." They found us, who the hell is they. I wish I could talk to her but I can't. "Honey, there is stuff I should have told you about. Shit, I should have told you. But its too late now. By the time you get this I- I will be dead." She was crying now. "The man I went on my date with is a bad man, he will be looking for you so you need to leave the house now. Pack a bag, grab everything you need. Then I need you to get the box from my closet, go down to the car and start driving. Just keep driving until you are out of town. Don't call anyone, not the police not your even your friends. Then start looking for your dad. I love you Emma, remember that. I will always love yo-" The voice mail stopped. I was sitting on the ground now, crying. I had to force myself to get up and when I did I just fell back down. My mother is dead. Her words kept repeating in my head but I didn't want to believe them.

I stood up and grabbed a black duffle back that was sitting in the corner of my room. I started throwing clothes in it, shirts, shorts, jeans, jackets. I went into my bathroom and threw my makeup in the back. From the glimps of myself I saw in the mirrror there was makeup under my eyes because I never took it off yesterday. I went into my moms room and picked up a picture of her and me at my sixth birthday party. Her arms were around me and I had the biggest smile on my face. There was a cake infront of me, the candals still lit and there was a dozen presents behind me. I took the picture out of the frame, folded it and put in my back pocket. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday so I didn't need to change. I slowly approch my mothers closet and start looking for a box. Sure enough in the back right corner under a folded pile of clothes the box was there.

I took the box in one hand and started down the staircase, tears streaming down my face making everything blury. I figure I will need some money for gas and food so I go to my mom's home office that is just pass the kitchen and grab a pile of cash next to her computer. I get her keys and get into the car we share or shared I guess now. I pull out of the garage and start driving.

I don't stop for hours. I don't have any music on I'm just sitting in silence. I'm not crying anymore but I guarantee I will burst back in tears any second. I notice that the car is almost empty so I start looking for gas stations. When I pull into one I don't fill my car up right away I just sit. I'm exhausted but I can't go to sleep. God knows all I want to do is sleep. I look at the clock in my car and see its 3 in the afternoon. I turn to my right and see the box my mom told me about in the passenger seat. I pick it up and mentaly debate wether I should open it now or later. I decide later after I have gotten some rest and put it down. I turn off the car and get out locking it behind me. I go into the gas station and get a kit kat and a pack of mint gum. The man behind the cash regester looks at me weird as I leave the small store.

After my car is full I pull out of the parking lot and start looking for a motel that I can stay in for a night or two. I'm still very confused about what's happening to my life right now, but I don't have the time to worry about that right now. I turn on the radio because I really can't take the silence anymore. An annoying pop song comes on but I don't feel like changing the station.

About an hour later a motel is in front of me. I park and pull the money out of my pocket I still have just over three hundred dollars with me. I grab everything I brought with me and walk inside. The man at the front desk gives me the key to a one bed room that is sixty bucks a night. I walk to my room. It's much cleaner than I expected it to be. The walls look recently painted but the white paint is chipped in the corner of the room by the door. I walk over to the bed that is in the middle on the room, a wood night stand and both sides of the bed, the white bed sheets look enviting. I lay down on them and close my eyes a few minutes have passed and even though I would love to fall asleep I pick up the box that is suppose to have information about my father. I turn on the lights and open the box.


	3. Chapter 3

The box is full of newspaper articles that have been unevenly cut, photos, and a small contact book with barely two pages filled. All of the articles are of murders and mysterious deaths, what the hell. I start going through the photos now, there are lots of them of my mom and two men in bars smiling. God she looks so young in these maybe my age, which makes sense my mom had me when she was nineteen so one of these guys must be my father. I keep flipping through the pictures, they are all pretty much the same. Then I found one of my mom and one of the two guys kissing, whelp that must be my dad. I flip the photo over it says in my moms handwriting 'Dean and me at the road house.'

Okay I have a first name, Dean. I open the small contact book again and find a Dean Winchester listed at the bottom of the first page. There are four different numbers under his name, hopefully at least one of them still belongs to him. I turn on my phone for the first time since this morning, I have at least twenty texts all from different people. I guess news of my dead mom has spread. Some people are telling me to stay strong and others are asking where the hell I am. Shit, people probably think I was kidnapped or something, I mean I just disappeared after my mom was killed. I don't respond to anyone and just start typing the first number out of the four into my phone. It rang and rang, but nobody answered. Instead of leaving a message I tried the next number. Again no answer but I didn't hang up instead this time I listened to the greeting message.

"This is Dean's other cell, leave a message." Short and to the point, I like it.

I type in the third number and press call. The ringing begins again. I start thinking about what I would say if he actually answered, would I just say hey I'm your daughter my mother was just killed? My thoughts were cut short by the sound of a man saying "Hello." Shit he answered what do I do?

I figure I need to speak to him so I force myself to start talking, "Hello, um is this Dean Winchester?" I say in a weak voice.

"Yeah it is. Who is this? How do you have this number?" All I can think is wow I am talking to my dad right now and holy hell his voice is deep.

"My mom, you knew her about 18 years ago. I found your number in her bedroom."

"What's her name?" The man asked me.

"Catherine Lucas." I say, "She went by Cath,"

"You're Cath's kid?" he says with curiousity. "God I haven't spoken to her in forever. Is she nearby? Can you put her on the phone I would love to catch up with her somet-" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, she was murdered." I say quickly. "Yesterday, late at night."

"Oh, god what killed her?" The man was quieter now, speaking softly.

"What do you mean what killed her, it was a human. What else could have murdered her." I'm confused now, maybe I shouldn't be talking to this man. He doesn't reply so I keep talking. "Listen, i'm really sorry to have told you like that. But she said you could help me. I should specify, she left me a voicemail right before she died... she said my father could help me."

"Your father?" Shit there was probably a better way to go about saying that.

"Yes, I have reason to believe your my dad." Is all I said.

"No that's not possible she would have told me she was pregnant with my kid." The man seemed confused which was understandable, I'm confused too.

"She had me when she was 19. She said my dad didn't even know that I existed and that she hasn't spoken to him in a really long time." I'm on the verge of crying right now, I'm barely holding on. "I found a photo of you two kissing at a place called the Road House. Does any of this ring any bells for you?" He is silent. "She use to tell me his job was dangerous and she didn't want me around it." I'm not sure of what else to say, this would be easier if he said something back but he doesn't so i fill in the silence. "In the voice mail she left me she said that something is after me and you would help me."

"Are you still at your house?" Finally a response!

"No I left town, I'm at a motel in the middle of nowhere."

"Could you be a little more specific?" he asked in a suddenly tired voice.

"Yeah sure, Marysville Surf Motel, in Marysville, Kansas." I tell him in a tired voice that mimics his.

"Okay," he paused. "well me and my brother can be there early tomorrow morning if we leave now. Can you wait until then?" He asks me. So that's who the other man in the pictures must be. Things are sort of starting to make sense.

"Yeah, I should be fine until then. Thanks." Is all I can manage to say. Tomorrow is the day I meet my dad.

"Okay what's your name by the way?" He posed an interesting question. Here I am, I know who he is, vaguely, and all he knows about me is that I'm some chick saying that I'm his daughter.

"Emma."

"Okay. Emma. I will see you tomorrow." And with that he hung up.

It wasn't even night yet and this has been the longest day of my life. I lost my mother, and talked to my father. I want to lay down but I force myself to get into the only pair of pajamas I brought with me and I brush my teeth with a new toothbrush I found on the counter of the bathroom. I wash all of the makeup off my face and look at my red puffy eyes and my brown, frizzy hair that hasn't been brushed all day. I'm a mess. I leave the bathroom, turn off the room's light and curl up underneath the blankets of the motel bed. I start crying and I can't stop. I just cry for what must have been hours. Soon enough there isn't anymore tears leaving my eyes and I am able to drift off to sleep.


End file.
